Final Fantasy Dimensions II
'''Final Fantasy Legends II is an Android and iOS free-to-play game developed by Square Enix, and is the second game released with the "Final Fantasy Legends" title after Final Fantasy Dimensions, which was originally released in Japan under the title Final Fantasy Legends: Hikari to Yami no Senshi. The game was initially launched in February 15, 2015 under the name Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō . It was announced on November 2, 2016 that the game would be undergoing a massive update that would rebrand the game under the name of Final Fantasy Legends II. The updated version of the game replaced the original on November 10, 2016 in Japan. The game revolves around a young man named Morrow and his companions as they travel through time and space in order to save the world from beings attacking the fabric of history. Gameplay Battle system Battle encounters are presented in rounds that start once the player enters a battle zone on the world map. Once a player enters a zone, they will have to fight a barrage of enemies until they reach the end. Entering a battle zone cost stamina points (AP). Players can choose to escape a battle, if they find themselves overwhelmed by the enemies, however, any loot obtained during the battle will be forfeit. The loot will also be forfeit if they lose the battle. The game uses a turn-based battle system, similar to the Conditional Turn-Based Battles used in Final Fantasy X. Only a maximum of three party members can fight in battle, with the character Mootie taking up a support role. In battle, Mootie will never take damage from enemies since it cannot be targeted. In battle, party member commands are present on a dual-sided command ring, one side with the character's normal battle abilities and the other for summon special attacks. This allows the three members to have up to five actions on each side; a regular physical attack in the ring's middle and four abilities from summon stones equipped to the party members before entering a battle zone. In addition, each character has three consumption meters that can be filled in battle. Characters receive 20%-60% of a consumption meter point for each action they make and can use consumption meter points to summon their equipped phantom stones. When summoning phantom stones via the consumption meter in battles, the character's turn is not wasted while doing so. However, every phantom stone can only be summoned once per battle. When they are summoned, they have the ability to either assist the party, attack or delay enemies. Battles run on a chain meter to determine the amount of rewards a player can select from chests after completing a battle zone. The meter loses points for taking actions from both the party and enemies, but players can raise the meter with crystals that drop in battle by defeating enemies or by using a summon's special attack. This chain meter can reach a maximum of 4. The "chain" icon will be displayed if players defeat two monsters without interruption. When performing a chain kill, all monsters will reel in 0.2 crystals when defeated. However, the chain will disappear if the player lets monsters use any skills or attacks. Chain results: *Normal monster crystal drop: 0.1 *Chain monster crystal drop: 0.2 *Boss monster crystal drop: 0.5-4.9 *Initial crystal value: 2.5 *Party member's death: -0.5 *Each turn passed for each party member while having 0/1 kill count: -0.1 During battle, there are two different icons in the top right corner of the game screen. The ">>" icon allows the player to double the game speed, and the "auto" icon allows the player to auto-play throughout the battle, and/or change abilities the characters are using if desired. Summons Summons play a pivotal role in a character's stats and abilities. Abilities may only be used when equipped with a certain phantom stone. In addition, character stats can only be increased by equipping weapons or accessories, or obtaining memory fragments and upgrading summon phantom stones. Space-Time Stones (STS) are the main in-game currency used. It is given to players for free in events (Raid and Moogle coin events), storyline quests, daily rewards and missions. The in-game shop is split into two or more unique cash-shops that require different amounts of currency to use them. Sometimes the game will give additional rewards for investing 3,000 stones on the cash shop. such as Babil points for use in Tower of Babil, Limit Drops, Pink Tails of the highest rank and so on. Summons can be leveled and can be upgraded in rank after their phantom stone has reached the max level. Upgrading phantom stones require the player to have the summon fully leveled on its current rank. However, once a summon's phantom stone is upgraded in rank, they revert to level 1 again and must be leveled up once more. All phantom stones have a maximum rank of various stars, and the highest out of them is 8★. Friend summons Players are allowed to add other players to their in-game friends list. Player's are allowed to only have a total of fifty friends on their list. Using Mootie, players are also able to use and summon their friends' and other players' phantom stones while in battle. Friends can give a percentage of their earned Yellow Vouchers for use in the Tower of Babil from time to time, which makes it easy for them to stack if one didn't spent them in the Tower over a period of time. Mootie's stats are determined from the average Strength, Magic, Speed, HP and MP of the active party members in the battle. AP AP functions as stamina, which is required to complete quests and enter any area. A single point of AP will regenerate every three minutes. Most battles or events require 5-20 AP to participate in. Upon leveling up, the player's max AP will increase by one, and will be completely recovered. AP is not required when fighting through the main scenario events or the Raid events. There is no in-game way to recover AP other than waiting. However, by spending 100 in-game currency, players are able to recover their lost AP. Raid Raid are community campaigns events, that require players to work together to defeat enemies. In these battles, players are given the opportunity to fight against powerful bosses. Players are able to obtain event limited phantom stones and rewards from participating in these events. Quests and missions Quests By completing quests, players may obtain weapons, accessories, phantom stones, tails to upgrade their phantom stones and finally Babil points for usage in Tower of Babil. Missions Missions are tasks that players can do in order to obtain various in-game items as rewards. The types of missions vary from daily, weekly, monthly and "endless". endless type missions restart themselves when they are completed. *GPS = God phantom stones. *By "level celebration", the game will reward the player with Space time stones or "All attribute limit droplets I/II" every time they reach levels that are multiples of 5." Characters *'Morrow' is an adventure-seeking youth from Vesta Village who becomes embroiled in an adventure through space and time when a meteorite crashes near his village. *'Aemo' is a mysterious girl from the future who has lost her memories. She emerges from the meteorite impact near Morrow's village. *'Wrieg' is a dependable adventurer that has traveled the world, which Morrow looks up to. He decides to inspect the crashed meteorite near Vesta Village. *'Mootie' is newborn summoned monster who serves as a travel companion to the party. *'Parai' is a lone wolf who carries on the bloodline of the Dwarves. *'Maina' is a descendant of ninjas who dwell in the shadows of time. *'Jornee' is an elven princess from the Middle Ages that is filled with curiosity. *'The Deathlord' is an immortal dark elf from the land of Mysidia. He controls an army of the undead. Story Chapter 1 :1-1: Released in Japan on February 12th, 2015. :1-2: Released in Japan on February 26th, 2015. :1-3: Released in Japan on March 12th, 2015. Chapter 2 :2-1: Released in Japan on March 27th, 2015. :2-2: Released in Japan on Apirl 15th, 2015. Chapter 3 :3-1: Released in Japan on Apirl 30th, 2015. :3-2: Released in Japan on May 18th, 2015. Chapter 4 :4-1: Released in Japan on June 11th, 2015. :4-2: Released in Japan on July 1st, 2015. Chapter 5 :5-1: Released in Japan on August 1st, 2015. :5-2: Released in Japan on September 1st, 2015. Chapter 6 :6-1: Released in Japan on October 1st, 2015. :6-2: Released in Japan on November 1st, 2015. :6-3: Released in Japan on December 1st, 2015. (Part One), December 15th, 2015. (Part Two) Chapter 7 :7-1: Released in Japan on March 1st, 2016. (Part One), March 15th, 2016. (Part Two), March 29th, 2016. (Part Three) :7-2: Released in Japan on May 4th, 2016. Music The soundtrack was composed by Naoshi Mizuta. The game's main theme is "Timeless Tomorrow" performed by Lia. Development The game was originally announced on November 19, 2014 under the title of Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō. It was directed by Takashi Tokita, one of the three directors of Squaresoft's 1995 hit, . The game is described as a story based on "magic that goes beyond time that the characters will time travel as part of their adventures." The general director, Takashi Tokita, said the game aims to invoke nostalgia of SNES titles, like Final Fantasy V, Final Fantasy VI, and Chrono Trigger. After a year and a half of service, on October 28, 2016, a teaser site was created for a mobile game, containing a countdown clock to a newly-revealed announcement and a single piece artwork of Chronos drawn by Yoshitaka Amano. In addition, the site included a note from game director of Legends II, Takashi Tokita, stating: "Final Fantasy is about characters overflowing with personality, dramatic battles about anger and sorrow, and more than anything, fantasy, which we mustn't forget." On November 2, 2016 the game was officially revealed to be Final Fantasy Legends II, which would not be a new game, but instead a rebranding of and massive update targeted to Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō. Despite the renaming, players could continue their progress from the original version of the game and play the game from where they last stopped. The original seven chapters would remain playable, but they would use updated graphics created for Legends II. Takashi continued, saying, "The series' previous title was Warriors of Light and Darkness, and while Space-Time Crystal followed that flow, Final Fantasy Dimensions II is a rebirth." On November 10, 2016, the update for the game was released, renaming the game to Final Fantasy Legends II. The game replaced the original opening with a new opening containing a remixed version of Lia's "Timeless Tomorrow". The game's character designs and illustrations are handled by CyDesignation, an art design firm founded and directed by former Square Enix artists Hideo Minaba, Ryosuke Aiba, Atsushi Kawasaki, and Akihiko Yoshida, many of whom did artwork for the game's phantom stones personally. In addition, much of the artwork for phantom stones are done by freelance internet artists including Kibannda Gohann, Sekishō, and Moryo. Production credits Staff Gallery FFLSTC iOS Icon.png|Original icon for iOS (Toki no Suishō). FFLSTC Android Icon.png|Icon for Android (Toki no Suishō). FFLSTC AndroidiOS Icon.png|Final Android and iOS app icon (Toki no Suishō). FFLTnS Summons.png|Summon artwork. FFLSTLC_Characters.png|Artwork of the main characters (Toki no Suishō). FFLSTC Characters2.png|Character artwork (Toki no Suishō). FFLTnS artwork.jpg|Artwork of the Chronos's Hall. External links *[http://www.jp.square-enix.com/ffl_ts/ Official Japanese Site (Toki no Suishō)] *[http://www.jp.square-enix.com/FFL2/jp/ Official Japanese Site (Legends II)] *iTunes App Store *Google Play Category:Free-to-play games Category:Games Category:Japan-exclusive games Category:Final Fantasy Legends II